Beauty and the Beast
by Allengator
Summary: Hermione had never had a boyfriend in her 5 years at Hogwarts. This didn't bother her - they were all too immature anyway, and besides - she had to focus on her exams! But when a certain new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher joins the school with a dark and intriguing secret, will Hermione be able to resist? Rated T for safety.
1. A New Year

**Based on the events of the 3****rd**** year, but they are 6****th**** year age. (16/17).  
Not true to the story, some ages are tweaked here and there to make the story more realistic.  
I don't care if you hate this pairing! It was a fun idea to write about! I don't own anything.**

Enjoy and please give feed back! :)

* * *

'Come on Harry!' Hermione shouted, the Hogwarts express billowing smoke and rapidly picking up speed. She leaned out the door, her curly hair being whipped from her face as she reached out for him. Harry was running now to try and reach the open door, his fingers brushed hers then slipped again. He lunged forward again just as the end of the platform loomed, and this time grabbed hold. She hauled him up into the train and they collapsed on the floor, giddy and laughing uncontrollably. It took her a minute to catch her breath and untangle her limbs from his, and the pile of luggage that had cushioned the fall. She looked up at Harry's brilliant green eyes, which were inches from her own and blushed.

'Sorry... I ,' she began  
'It's fine, I should just...' He tried to clamber off, but a curl of her hair had tangled in his glasses. She flushed scarlet as they both tried, with a lot of apology, to separate. Once free Harry scrabbled to his feet, and Hermione glanced up and caught Ron's eye. He scowled accusingly at them both, with his arms folded across his chest, before stomping off muttering about all the carriages being full. Hermione sighed. It was obvious that Ron liked her. Like,_ like_ liked her, but he would never admit it, nor did she feel the same way. Harry hauled her to her feet and she fixed her hair as best she could, which didn't make a shred of difference. It still tumbled around her face in a torrent of brunette curls. Just then came a drawling voice which belonged to Draco Malfoy – a cocky Slytherin boy that the trio had despised since their first year – flanked by his two cronies, Crabbe and Goyle, who appeared to exist solely to snigger at Malfoy's jokes.

'Gross! Did you see that? Crabbe? Goyle? He actually TOUCHED that thing! I wouldn't touch a mudblood with a broomstick! It's bad enough that we are forced to share a train with them!' Crabbe and Goyle smirked.  
Hermione's anger flared. She was about to hit him when Harry stopped her.

'Don't,' He said, grabbing her arm. 'He's not worth the effort.'

And with that he steered her towards the rear of the train where Ron had gone, pulling his trunk behind him.

'Have fun with your _girlfriend_ Potter! If she even is a girl! It's hard to tell beneath that stink of mud!' jeered Malfoy as they left.

Hermione blushed again but didn't retort. They entered the rearmost carriage and sat down with Ron before closing the door. Hermione was so angry and embarrassed that it took her a few minutes to realise that they weren't alone in the carriage. It was only when Ron said 'Who's that?' that she looked up.

'Professor R. J. Lupin,' she said, anger replaced with newfound curiosity. Harry and Ron gave her an incredulous look.

'Blimey Hermione, do you _actually_ know everything?' asked Ron, a little scathingly.

'It's on his case, _Ronald_,' she replied, pointing, and rolled her eyes for good measure.

The strangers case was tattered and old fashioned. His clothes were worn and patched all over. He slept peacefully with his mouth slightly open, head leaned against the window. His face was young, but creased with weariness. Hermione estimated he was in his mid thirties.

'Wonder what he teaches?' mused Ron.

'Isn't it obvious? There's only one vacancy!' Hermione tutted again, enjoying the feeling of superiority. It was true. The Defence Against the Dark Arts post was vacant once again. The students joked that it was cursed, as no teacher had remained in the job more than one year.

'I just hope he's better than the others we've had,' mused Harry.


	2. A Cold Encounter

The train rumbled on, and the trio chatted – the tension slowly diffusing between Ron and Hermione. They discussed the breakout of Sirius Black from Azkaban, the appointment of the Azkaban guards from Hogwarts and Harry explained how he couldn't go to Hogsmeade as the Durselys refused to sign his permission form after he blew up his aunt.

'Thats a mighty shame,' said Hermione sympathetically, who knew how excited everyone was to be allowed to go this year. She elbowed Ron to prompt him.  
'Uh, yeah,' said Ron, massaging his ribs, 'We'll bring you back a load of sweets!'

'Thanks,' said Harry flatly.

All of a sudden the train lurched to a halt. The lights flickered then went out and an eerie cold swept across the carriage. They heard murmurs of confusion from down the train and doors opening as people looked out to see what was going on. Their compartment door creaked open and they all jumped when something fell in.

'Ouch!' said Hermione, as a large object, that turned out to be Neville, landed on her, 'Thats my foot!'

'Sorry!' he replied. He was shortly followed by Ginny, asking what was going on and if everyone was ok.

'Silence.' The voice was commanding, but not unkind. They all fell silent as Professor Lupin stood. He muttered an incantation, and a red flame burst into existence, suspended just above his outstretched hand. It gave him a look of great power, Hermione thought.

Professor Lupin slowly moved towards the compartment door. Everyone held their breath in the silence. A hooded figure glided into view outside the door. Hermione instantly recognised it as a dementor, an Azkaban guard. The door opened and a skeletal hand was just visible, reaching out towards the Professor. It took rattling breaths which chilled Hermione to the bone.

'None of us is hiding Sirius Black under our cloaks,' said Professor Lupin calmly. The creature took no notice and advanced into the compartment – the air became frigid. Hermione felt harry slide from the seat beside her. Professor Lupin calmly reached inside his robes and withdrew his wand, which was surprisingly well looked after in comparison to his attire.

'Expecto Patronum,' he said forcefully. A silvery mist cast from his wand tip, forming a sort of barrier between the dementor and the students, forcing the dementor backwards and out of the train. He calmly stowed his wand inside his robes as the lights came back on and the train started moving again.

'I, uh... wow!' said Hermione in awe. 'Patronuses are really advanced magic!'

'Well, I am a teacher,' he replied, with a hint of amusement in his voice.

Hermione blushed, 'Oh yeah of course... I didn't mean to – '

'It's fine,' he smiled kindly, 'Have some chocolate. It helps.'


	3. Riddikulus

On the Wednesday they had their first Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson. When they arrived however, Professor Lupin wasn't there. The class filed in, took their seats and got out their books. Chatter broke out as the class began to get restless. Just then he strode in.

'Sorry I'm late,' he said, standing at the doorway behind them. 'I was just sorting out logistics for today's lesson.' He looked around. 'Please put your books away. All you will be needed today are yourselves and your wands – please follow me.'

The class hurriedly put their books away, and excited talking broke out as they filed out the door. They had never had a practical lesson before – unless you counted when one of the less adept teachers had let loose a cage full of pixies in their second year.

They arrived at the staff room and, after some hesitation, followed Professor Lupin inside. The chairs had been pushed to the sides and in the centre of the room was a large wardrobe that was rattling, as if something was trying to get out.

'Caught it last night,' said Professor Lupin brightly, 'It wasn't too happy about being shoved into a wardrobe I can tell you!'

The class shuffled closer, whispering and craning their necks to get a look at the wardrobe.

'In here,' he continued, 'is a Boggart.' The class oohed appreciatively.

'It's a shape shifter. It assumes the form of that which is opponent fears above all else.' The class were listening raptly.

'Now,' He continued confidently, 'Can anyone tell me what a Boggart fears above all else?'

Hermione's hand shot up so fast that Ron was surprised she didn't take her ear off with it.

'Miss Granger?' he said.

She launched into her perfect memorised answer, 'Boggarts are shape shifters that assume the form of that which the onlooker fears most. They feed off this fear, so consequently their weakness, or fear as you say, is amusement or laughter.'

Professor Lupin chuckled lightly, 'A perfect text book answer, Miss Granger. Take 10 points.'

She beamed at him and he returned her smile, the corners of his eyes crinkling slightly. Professor Lupin then paced backwards and forwards between the class and the wardrobe as he said, 'The incantation that combats a Boggart is Riddikulus. Say it for me?'

The class responded in toneless response 'Riddikulus.'

He smiled, 'Now that wasn't nearly good enough. The incantation alone is not enough to affect the Boggart. You must also concentrate on something that will make your fear amusing, inspiring laughter, and thus defeat the Boggart.'

After some murmuring between friends about what they had picked the class then lined up before the wardrobe, and one by one proceeded to face the Boggart, and with it their worst fears. Most of the students passed with some difficulty; however, naturally, Hermione completed the exercise perfectly. She smiled proudly when she had successfully made her Inferius dance a can-can around the staff room and looked up at Professor Lupin, expecting him to be impressed. She had to admit she felt slightly disappointed to see he was in fact looking down at the parchment in his lap and writing something. She moved to the back of the line to join Harry and Ron, who proceeded to quiz her on how exactly she had managed it so quickly, and whether or not she had infact swallowed a textbook before the lesson.

'Of course not,' she replied, with a roll of her eyes for good measure, 'I just actually read our school set list, like we're _supposed _to Ronald.' Harry laughed lightly at the use of that name, but Ron just rolled his eyes back.

The class were dismissed with their homework pile 1 roll of parchment on Boggarts larger than before the lesson, and filed out chatting animatedly about the fun lesson.

'Wow! What a great lesson!' said Harry enthusiastically. The rest of the Gryffindors were chattering excitedly on their way to Herbology.

'Yeah.' Said Hermione happily, 'Professor Lupin really knows what he's talking about! He's a great teacher. I really hope he lasts more than a year!'

Ron rolled his eyes dramatically, 'Oh no not again! First Lockheart, now Lupin!' He sniggered as Hermione blushed.

'I don't know WHAT you are implying, Ronald Weasley.' she retorted indignantly, ' I just appreciate people with a certain level of intelligence after being surrounded by idiots all my life.'

At this Ron exchanged an amused look with Harry.

'Whatever you say Hermione.'

She bustled past haughtily and headed for the library.


End file.
